


New Shoes

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Fluff, Gen, I couldn't think of a good title for this one, Shadow's first pair of shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Title says it all: Shadow gets his first pair of shoes.
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	New Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on the first fic of this little series! Y'all inspired me to write this one down. Also, thank you to the Pocket Hog discord! This came up awhile back in one of our chats, so I had to write it!
> 
> Shadow, Gerald, and Maria all belong to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, which belongs to SEGA. I am only borrowing them.

“There. This should do it, for now.” Gerald Robotnik looked up from the project he had been working on for the past few hours.

“Oh, Shadow!” he called. The sound of laughter could be heard from just down the hallway and, seconds later, said black and red hedgehog appeared.

“HA! I win!” He looked quite proud of himself. Maria arrived just a minute later and had to take a few moments to catch her breath.

“Shadow, you know I can’t run that fast!”

“Well then, get faster.” That earned him a raspberry.

“Now, now, you two,” Gerald admonished, immediately getting their attention, “Shadow, I have a present for you.” 

Shadow cocked his head and furrowed his eye ridges. “A present? Hmm. I thought people only get presents on their birthday or holidays. What is it?”

“I guess you’ll have to open it to find out. Part of the fun of getting presents is opening them and being surprised at what’s inside!” Maria exclaimed while her grandfather grabbed a box off of his lab bench and handed it to Shadow, who had to set it on the ground.

“Go on, open it.”

“I want to see what’s inside!”

He inspected the box thoroughly and moved it back and forth in the hope that the contents would somehow reveal themselves, but to no avail. When the box would not reveal its secrets, he resorted to lifting up a corner. His eyes widened at what he saw.

“Are these for me?”

Gerald smiled as he replied, “Well, we can’t have you walking around without shoes, can we? This is only the first pair, since I know you’ll grow out of them quickly. Go ahead, try them on.”

“Yes, please try them on!”

They were simple shoes, black in the back and white in the front, with red tongues. A gold ring went around the top of each one. With only slight difficulty, he pulled each one on.

“Whoa,” he whispered while wiggling his feet.

“They look nice!” Maria said.

“How do they feel?” Gerald asked.

“They feel…” Shadow started as he studied his feet intently, “...weird.”

“I suppose they do. Try walking in them,” Gerald instructed.

Shadow got up slowly. It took a moment to get his bearings. He wasn’t used to having something between his feet and the ground. It was an interesting feeling, to say the least. With his arms out for balance, he took a step.

“Ugh, why are these things so heavy? It’s hard to bend my - OW!” Before he could finish his complaint, he found himself with his nose on the ground and a sudden headache.

Maria knelt next to him and gasped, “Oh no! Shadow, are you okay?”

“Mmhmm. Stupid shoes.” He pushed himself into a sitting position and attempted to take the offending items off.

“No, no, no,” Gerald scolded, “The only way you’ll get used to them is if you keep wearing them!” Shadow attempted to level him with a glare, but being as small as he was, it came off as more of a pout. He stood up. 

“Fine.” 

“Come on, Shadow! Let’s go play some more!” Maria called as she made her way to the door. Shadow wobbled after her and managed to take at least 10 steps before the doctor heard a thump.

“DAMNIT!”

 _Hmm, where could he have learned that from?_ He chuckled. _No matter, I’ll deal with that later. Anyway, I guess it’s a good thing I decided against adding the air skate attachments for this pair._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have some other ideas, so I decided to start a little series that focuses on a much younger, smaller, and (dare I say it?) cuter version of the black hedgehog we all know and love. Hopefully, those ideas will cooperate with me so that I can share them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much loved!


End file.
